I will keep hold of your soul
by Sunbeam Tiger
Summary: When Maka gets badly injured in battle Soul must face his feelings. Soul and Maka love story. This is my first fanfiction story, yay!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maka let her head fall back against her headboard. She was reading a book and found herself thinking about the battle with the Kishin. Although it had been at least three years she still found her mind wandering back to that time. Her and her friends were graduating this year and Soul had become a Death Scythe about four months before.

Glancing over at her clock she decided it was time to get up. _It's eleven o'clock for Death's sake. _Just then Soul's head peaked around the door. "Hey Maka, someone is here to see you."

Thinking it was her, annoying as hell father, Maka swung the door open and was surprised to see Kilik's smiling face looking at her. Immediately his dark skin blushed pink and he said, "You look pretty." That's when Maka looked down and realized that she was in pajama shorts and one of her old, ratty shirts, and her hair probably looked like a bird's nest.

"Kilik, what's up?" she asked, embarrassed. She noticed his two weapons, Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder giggling uncontrollably behind him. She glowered at them.

"Oh I was just wondering if you possibly wanted to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night? It could be fun," he said with a smile.

Maka was taken aback. She had been asked to dinner before, but never by anyone she really knew or particularly liked. _It could be fun…_ Then she made up her mind. "Sure, that would fun."

"Really? I mean great! I'll pick you up at around 6:30 tomorrow if that's ok with you?"

"Sure, I'll see you then," she smiled back at him.

Kilik's grin widened as he said "Awesome." He turned around and started walking away as the twins followed him giving each other a high-five. Maka shut the door and turned towards the kitchen. Her stomach grumbled as she took out a plate and started to make lunch, sense it was too late for breakfast.

"What's up with Kilik?" muttered Soul as he gulped down milk out of the carton. His ghost white hair was messy as usual and his blood red eyes stared at her with mild interest.

"You know, Soul, its rude to drink right out of the carton, I want to drink that milk too and I don't want your added drool." She rolled her eyes. "And Kilik just wanted to go to dinner with me tomorrow." She added happily.

Soul straightened up and gulped down the remaining milk in his mouth. Then he asked stiffly, "Like on a date or somethin'?"

"Ya," she said.

"Why'd you say yes," Soul growled, "it's not like you've ever said yes to anyone else before." It was true that Maka had been asked out a number of times, especially since she had "developed." Her hips had become much wider in the last couple of years and her breasts had become quite a bit larger.

"I don't know why I said yes," she replied. "But it's not like when the other guys have asked me, he's a good friend so maybe it'll be different. I guess I trust him more than I trust a random guy."

"Maka, today is the night you are supposed to cook though…" he said. His voice was strained and his body tensed.

"Soul, just order out, " she said as she turned her back to him to munch down on her cereal. As she waited for his reply she realized he hadn't even moved. "Soul?" As she asked this he whirled around and stomped off angrily to his room then slammed his door roughly.

Maka tilted her head at his sudden outburst. It was so unlike Soul to lose his cool, so she shuffled over to his door and tentatively rapped on the wood.

"Soul, is something bothering you?" she asked gently. The only reply was a loud crash inside his room. "Soul you can tell me anything." She finished.

It was at that moment Soul burst through the door struggling to put on his favorite leather jacket and Maka noticed his motorcycle keys dangling from his fingers. As he roughly shouldered past her she felt his soul spark with feeling such as anger and betrayal. The feelings were so strong that she took a step back, cringing.

"No I can't tell you," he spat at her before he kicked on his shoes and pushed past the front door. Maka was still standing in the same place by Soul's door as she heard the familiar rumble of a certain bright yellow motorcycle start then speed off down the street.

It was a while before she recovered from the shock of what had happened and walked to the kitchen to pick up her phone. She dialed Soul's number, which she knew from memory so she never had to use caller i.d. After three or four rings it went to voicemail. Anger flared inside her chest when she realized he had saw her call and ignored it. The beep sounded loudly in her ear and she blurted out, "Soul, what the hell? Come home now so we can talk! I know something is up and I need to tell me what it is!" She hung up the phone and smashed it down on the counter.

Maka plopped down onto the couch and slid her hands over her face. She massaged her temple in anticipation of her oncoming migraine. After a couple more angry voice messages on Soul's phone Maka began to get ready for her date with Kilik.

She picked out a navy blue dress that hugged her body, showing off the curves and breasts she had gotten over the years. It ruffled around her knees and had a velvet black bow tied about her waste. She looked in the mirror with satisfaction. _I really have grown up,_ she thought to herself.

She picked up her phone and made one last call to Soul. "Well Soul, I'm heading off to dinner, so I probably wont be around when you get home. I made you some spaghetti, it's in the fridge you just have to put it in the microwave." Just then the doorbell rang out. "There's Kilik, listen Soul we are going to talk when you get back!" she said sternly before hanging up.

Just as Maka opened the door to greet Kilik, who was dressed in a pale blue dress shirt and black pants, she heard the mirror in her bathroom ring.

"Hey Kilik hold on just a second, ok?" Maka asked.

"No problem," he said warmly. He had his hands in his pockets and he was slouching lazily against the door.

_He looks so much like Soul right now, _she thought, _but not as handsome. _She shook her head violently before jogging to the bathroom. She was freaking out, why did she think that?

She answered the mirror to see Death excitedly bouncing up and down. "Hello, hello Maka! How goes it?"

"Fine sir, how are you?" she replied with a smile.

"Great, I just wanted to inform you that you and Soul have a mission together." She felt herself flush in anger at the sound of Soul's name. If Lord Death noticed he didn't let on. "You will be leaving tomorrow morning. The one you are fighting is a powerful witch named Mantis. Blackstar and Kid will be tagging along as well. I want you to work as a team." Maka noticed Kilik beckoning to her from outside the bathroom.

After saying goodbye to Death she headed towards the front door just as Death finished, "Be careful Maka, this is like nothing you have done before." Of course she missed that.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is my first fan fiction, so… ya. Anyways enjoy and leave a review pretty please?

I don't own Soul Eater, sadly. *sigh*

Soul quietly opened the front door and slipped into the dark house. As he kicked his shoes off out of habit (courtesy of years spent living with Maka and her vast collection of hard back novels) he looked down at his phone to confirm his suspicions, it was past midnight and Maka was pissed as hell.

He had listened to the messages that she had left on his cellphone, all 27 of them. Vaguely Soul remembered a message about the fact that there was an important mission in the morning and, "if you don't get home and to bed soon you are going to be tired as hell, and don't think I will show you an ounce of mercy!"

As he ventured into the living room he was surprised to find a light on next to the couch, shedding its warmth dimly on a small angelic form curled up on the couch.

Maka's hand clutched at her pink cell phone, drawing it protectively against her chest. Soul sucked in his breath when he realized that she had stayed up waiting for him.

He slowly walked up to the couch and kneeled beside her. His fingers lightly trailed along her flushed cheeks and came up to tuck a strand of her dirty blonde hair behind her delicate ear.

Soul then stood and gently took his sleeping meister and carried her bridal style back to her bedroom. She felt light as a feather as Soul held her close to his chest. Her warm breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine.

After tucking her in he heard a small moan escape her pink lips. His crimson eyes narrowed when Maka's brows furrowed and she whimpered his name, "Soul…"

It was so silent that he might have missed if he wasn't so in tune with his partner.

Maka looked so small and her pale, creamy skin seemed to glow under the light of the grinning moon, whose blood endlessly fell into oblivion from his white teeth.

Looking down at the beautiful girl below him Soul remembered why he had felt so enraged when Kilik came to the house and dared to ask his partner on a date.

He guessed he must have thought that it was obvious that she was his, but he reminded himself that no one knew because he was a stupid coward and he couldn't bring himself to admit the tugging on his heart when he looked at Maka.

_I probably shouldn't have gotten so mad, shouldn't have acted so rash. But it should have been me taking her out to dinner, me kissing her goodnight…_

Soul felt a sharp pain in his palm and looked down to find his fingernails had cut through the rough flesh. His blood flowed from his palm darkly and he felt a tug of fear at the sight of the dark black color of the blood.

He could dimly hear the sound of chuckling of the demon currently occupying his mind. The little devil had taken advantage of the strong feeling that Soul had felt for Maka. He had taken advantage of Soul's brief lack of control.

Soul was just happy that his fist hadn't smashed through the dry wall. That would wake up Maka and make her even angrier with him. But the thought that any man would touch Maka that way infuriated him beyond words. Besides him, of course.

He had loved Maka almost the entire time he had known her. From when they were kids messing around, until they were fighting the Kishin, to when he had been made an official Death Scythe, to now looking down at her sleeping form. He had loved her all throughout that time but it had only been recently when he had actually admitted the feelings had existed.

Ever sense that point in time, the only thing keeping the horny boys somewhat at bay was an angry glare from him and maybe a glint of his razor sharp white teeth.

He imagined kissing her eagerly, backing her hotly into the wall… cold water poured over him and he gasp at the cold shock. But it was the only thing that kept _those _thoughts from wandering into his mind.

Dripping and shivering Soul stepped from the shower and rapped a towel around his thin waist. Exhaustion had smothered him with its heavy blanket and he found his eyes drooping.

Soul walked into his bedroom and flung himself onto the bed. Its velvet comforters and sheets beckoned his tired body. It looked so soft and the silk slid over his bare skin as he clambered under the safety of his covers.

_I need to apologize to Maka tomorrow, _was Soul's last thought as sleep drowned him in his blissful dreams.

Sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying to develop the storyline. For those of you waiting for action it's coming! Again reviews would be much appreciated. I might do a lemon if you guys want, be sure to tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

New update, thanks to the few of you who wrote reviews! Again, I don't want to be a beggar but I would love a review or two;) anyways here is the action I promised you, enjoy!

…..

Maka groggily awoke to the sound of the sharp beeping of her alarm clock. She didn't even have time to wonder how she got in bed before she was grabbing her clothes and heading towards the bathroom to take a shower.

As she passed Soul's room she burst through the door to find her weapon snoring loudly and drooling slightly.

"Soul, wake up you dumbass, we have a mission and we're late!" she yelled. It was at this point when Soul flew out of bed and Maka realized that Soul was lacking… undergarments.

Maka squeaked and slammed his door before continuing to the bathroom. Her cheeks were flushed as she leapt into the shower. She was embarrassed, more so when she realized how big Soul was. And what was this heat growing in between her legs?

The water turned to ice as she tried to purge herself of gross thoughts. She didn't have time for this, they had to be at the airport and they were, of course, late as always.

Maka was shoveling toast into her mouth as Soul shuffled his way into the kitchen. _At least he's dressed, _thought Maka as she thrust the toast she made for Soul in his direction.

"Soul I packed our bags last night, good thing to," huffed Maka after gulping down her milk. "And we are still talking about what happened yesterday," squeaked Maka angrily as she stomped to her room to collect her bags from the floor of her room.

Soul quietly collected his bag and he went down to his motorcycle to wait for Maka.

….

The ride to the airport was tense and less than pleasant. The only words Soul had said to Maka about last night was a gruff "Sorry."

Maka felt that Soul's body was tense the entire ride, like he didn't want her arms around him. She honestly felt hurt and confused so when they finally came to a stop she hopped off the bike and ran to her friends who were waiting.

"Maka, what took you so long? You know you shouldn't be keeping your future god waiting," smirked Black Star as his partner Tsubaki ran up to hug her best friend.

"Kid, Liz, and Patty are already on the plane. Kid wanted to make sure he got the eighth seat," Tsubaki said sweetly. Maka nodded knowingly and was about to board the plane when Tsubaki placed her hand on Maka's shoulder.

"What's wrong with you and Soul?" asked Tsubaki leading Maka away to the bathroom so they could talk in private.

_Was it really that obvious? _Thought Maka as she relayed the events of the past night and day to Tsubaki. Maka found that it wasn't good to hide anything from her friend. Besides Tsubaki had a way with words and her advice seemed to ease Maka's mind.

Tsubaki nodded after Maka finished and opened her eyes because she had them closed the entirety of Maka's story.

Her eyes softened as she looked at Maka and said, "Honey, I think you know what is going on don't you?"

Maka looked at her in confusion before racking her brain for different reasons that Soul had been acting the way he did. After a couple of minutes she gave up, "I really don't know. What do you think it is?"

Tsubaki was about to tell Maka what she thought when the announcer said that their plane would be leaving shortly. Panic flashed across Maka's emerald eyes before she darted out of the bathroom to board the plane.

Tsubaki sighed and jogged after her stressed out best friend.

…

Maka entered the plane and saw that Soul had taken a place next to Liz and Kid. He was avoiding her gaze and instead was staring intently at his shoes. His eyes were dark and unreadable and his hand was buried in his frosty hair.

Kid to was busy arranging the magazines symmetrically to notice the tense weapon next to him, but Liz did, mainly because Soul had taken her little sister's seat and her loud voice was mixing with Black Star's as they had a noise conversation.

Liz peered over quizzically at Maka's disheartened expression. She immediately took Maka's side of the obvious argument that her and Soul were having and glared at the slouching guilty party to her left. Feeling her eyes burning him Soul sunk deeper into his seat.

Maka sat down in the empty row in front of Soul and crossed her arms uncomfortably over her chest. Soul had always sat next her on the plane. Sometimes he would give her a earphone so they could listen to music together while she read her book. Maka always liked that he listened to classical and alternative instead of the annoying pop music of today.

Tsubaki gave her partner a questioning look, and as if Black Star and her had a conversation, he gave her a large grin and a thumbs up. Then he glanced at a depressed Soul.

Tsubaki sat down next to Maka. "You should go sit with your _partner_," Maka whispered. When she said the word partner Tsubaki head her voice crack and knew that the fact that Soul had decided to not sit next to her.

"I'd rather sit with you," Tsubaki said kindly. "Now do you want me to tell you what I think is wrong with Soul?" she asked.

"Yes please," Maka replied turning to face the dark haired girl. Her face had lightened somewhat.

"I think Soul is finally admitting to himself that he likes you, perhaps loves you," Tsubaki said.

"Of course Soul loves me," Maka replied, scoffing. "He is my best friend!"

"No Maka, I think he loves you like, like Peeta loves Katniss," Tsubaki explained using Maka's current favorite story. Maka liked that book because of the strong female role, she had once confessed to Soul.

Maka's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed her eyes in disbelief and scorn. "Your crazy Tsubaki, that's the dumbest thing I have ever heard," she spat. Then she added more gently, "Why would he like me, anyway?"

Maka was surprised when Tsubaki giggled, and then chuckled, and then guffawed. Their friends and other passengers were openly staring at the pair of girls. Wiping tears from her eyes she said between quiet, subsiding laughs, "Maka, you are smart but sometimes you can be such an airhead."

Maka glared and Tsubaki said, "I mean its obvious now that you told me what happened last night. Besides you can tell the way he looks at you. Your gorgeous Maka, not to mention smart. Why wouldn't he love you?"

Maka still looked skeptical so Tsubaki asked, "Where did you go to sleep?"

Maka replied, "the couch," she replied remembering falling asleep waiting for Soul.

"And where did you wake up?"

Maka blushed angrily before turning her back on the ninja weapon but Tsubaki knew she was contemplating and would be for a while. So Tsubaki leaned back against her chair and began to fall asleep.

Indeed Maka was rethinking her relationship with Soul and her feeling toward him. She goes back to times they touched and how it felt so warm long after his skin had left hers. The way his laugh made her stomach clench and when he lazily props his feet on her lap when they are watching TV makes her head spin. And thought of him playing the piano just for her makes her heart bang heavily against her ribcage.

The rest of the group slowly noticed the tension between Maka and Soul, even Patti. Everyone was glancing between the inseparable two partners who were currently not even looking at each other.

The rest of the plane ride was less than pleasant to say the least. The whole group sat in silence for the most part as the stubborn pair refused to acknowledge each other.

….

When the group had arrived at their destination they immediately dropped of the little baggage they had and set off to the location of the witch. Soul and Maka had stayed quiet and avoided each other like the plague. They walked opposite of one another and refused to look at the other.

Maka was to stubborn to give Soul what he obviously wanted, her attention. And she was afraid of the growing of her feelings in her gut. Soul was angry with Maka for going out on a date and angry at himself for getting upset about it. They were waiting for other to make the first move.

The strain of the two did not go unnoticed by the others. The lack of communication was making life hard for the partners.

They came into a clearing surrounded by oak trees and an old forgotten brick wall was sagging to the left. In the center of the area stood a young woman with large eyes and a long face. She wore a green hat and a tight green dress. Protruding from her arms were two swords. They seemed to be humming with magic power.

Kid told Liz and Patty to transform and they complied switching to gun form. He nodded to Black Star who was holding Tsubaki and they rushed forward to start battling. It was clear to Maka that they would have a hard time defeating this witch; she was powerful, blocking Kid and Black Star's attacks with ease.

"Soul, transform," hissed Maka and Soul grunted his compliance roughly. In a flash of light he was in her hands. But Maka soon realized something was very wrong.

Soul was so heavy, his long blade was tilting toward the ground and Maka heaved him up. There was also a burning sensation in her hands that singed her sensitive skin. It was very familiar to the time when Soul and Maka had fought a certain werewolf. But this battle's outcome would be very different.

….

So sorry to leave you on this cliffhanger;) actually no, hahaha! I will update as soon as possible, love you guys

-D


	4. Chapter 4

Whew, finally updated, thanks everyone for being patient. This is quiet an intense chapter so pop some popcorn and enjoy!

...

"Soul what's going on?" said Maka, her hands burning from Soul's handle. Their wavelength was messed up and now Maka could barely lift the deadly scythe.

Maka turned around just in time to see Mantis swing one of her long blades down at Maka. She dove down as the blade whizzed over her head. She rolled but Soul's weight made her falter and she landed on her back.

Mantis swung the her blade down to meet Maka's exposed body but the witch was intercepted by Black Star and Tsubaki. "Don't pay attention to her, this God is the one you want to fight. HAHAHAHA!"

While Black Star distracted Mantis, Maka managed to prop herself up and heave Soul over her shoulder. "Soul why can we match our wavelengths?" Maka cried out. Just then Mantis' slim foot slammed into Maka's face and she smacked into the old wall.

She was on her back again but this time Soul's scythe handle was laying over her body and constricting her movement. "Soul, I-I can't move!" In an instant Maka found herself in the black room of Soul's mind. In the center of the room Soul was hunched over the piano, pounding the keys in fury. Black fluid pooled around his feet, lapping up onto his ankles.

"Welcome Maka, glad you could make it," Soul said as he turned around. Maka was startled to see a devilish, insane smile adorning his face.

…..

Black Star swoop over Mantis' head, aiming Tsubaki in samurai sword towards her throat, but she deflected his attack easily.

"Damn, Tsubaki, this is harder than I thought it would be. This bitch is good," he growled. Then he smirked, "But not good enough to beat a god, Bwahaha!"

"This is a battle we shouldn't be losing!" yelled Kid. "We need to resonate together. Where is Maka and Soul, what is going on?" He glanced over at Maka struggling to get out from under Soul.

"They are having a fight," said Liz, "they aren't able to stabilize their soul wavelengths."

"Damn it all," Kid swore, "they need to get their act together or there is going to be a serious problem."

Mantis was moving toward Soul and Maka and Black Star ran to defend them. As he struggled with the witch he yelled toward Kid, "Hey, I could use your help dumbass!"

_If Soul and Maka don't work, whatever is the problem is, out soon, then I don't think we can win this, _Kid thought as his shots rang out.

…..

Maka stood watching Soul as he played the piano. Maybe playing wasn't the right word. His music was crazy like all the other times he played for her, but it lacked emotion and rhythm. It was more of a mass of jumbled notes wildly being banged out on the keys.

"Soul, what am I doing here, what is going on?" Maka asked. It was at this point Soul stood and Maka could feel the black blood swelling around her ankles. He was hunched over menacingly; his deep red eyes were rimmed with Madness.

"Soul, what are you doing, snap out of it!" Maka yelled. She had backed up against the wall and was wringing her hands nervously. She actually felt an unfamiliar twinge of fear at the way Soul was looking at her.

"Maka, Maka, you dirty little whore!" Soul screeched. "How could you go out with that prick, Kilik?!" Soul was stumbling forward and his hair was in front of his eyes. All Maka could see a large, pointy smile adorning Soul's face. "I mean, he's such a pussy, and you pick him when you could have anybody? You are so pathetic, you little slut!"

Maka couldn't believe her ears, her best friend had never spoken that way to her, even when he was teasing her he was never this cruel, never. She knew it wasn't really him, but the words still stung. She saw the little red demon grinning in the corner. He was holding a glass of Champaign, and his legs were crossed lazily as he watched the show taking place.

"You probably fucked, didn't you?" Soul asked sleazily, his voice was dripping with venom.

"Soul, stop!" Maka felt tears starting well up at the edge of her eyes. Her vision was blurring and she couldn't see. She was backed up against the wall, defenseless. All she could hear was the slosh of black blood as he trudged over to her.

Maka wiped the tears out of her emerald eyes and was taken aback when she realized just how close he was to her. He seemed to tower over her and she shrunk back in fear. Never in her life had Maka felt so small, she didn't feel like the strong women she really was.

Soul let out a cackle and raised his head to the ceiling. She could count all of his shark-like teeth his mouth was open so wide.

Suddenly Soul viciously grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall. He then took hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head and slid his body against hers, trapping her effectively against the wall. He ground up against her and she heard the fabric of the suit and dress slide against each other.

Soul slid his mouth over her neck and she felt his teeth scrape across her skin causing goose bumps to explode over her throat. "So-Soul, what are you doing?" Maka yelped. She tried to push against him but he had a dominating position over her. No matter her strength he was bigger and she couldn't get out from underneath him.

With his free hand Soul grabbed her breast and fondled her, grabbing nipple through the black dress that was becoming looser every second. His breaths were hot against the rim of her ear and he growled, dangerously quiet, next to her ear, "You should have fucked me…"

There is only so much a girl can take, especially one as defiant as Maka. Lacking any ability to move she did the only thing she could think of, she screamed. The high-pitched noise echoed around the room. It was shrill and filled with anger and frustration.

Soul's head flipped back and he stared into her eyes. She watched as the glazed and crazed look in his eyes melted away to one of confusion and then horror. He immediately let her go and the black blood receded from the floor.

From the corner of her eye she saw the demon frowned in disappointment and flashed a look of annoyance in Maka's direction before getting up and walking through a door.

Maka watched as Soul stumbled back and fall backwards against the ground. "Ma-Maka, oh Death, Maka, I-I'm so sorry. Maka I'm so sorry, so sorry, so sorry…" he gasped out.

He drew his knees up against his chest and began to rock back and forth. His eyes were widened in fear at what he had done. Maka walked over to him and knelt down next to him. A tentative hand reached out and gently gripped his shoulder.

He looked up at her, so desperate and she could almost feel the self-hate wafting off of him. The look on his face was so much like Crona it scared Maka. It was as if all strength was sucked away from this boy.

Then Soul started to cry. At first it was just watering but the longer he looked at Maka the worse it got. It escalated into silent tears running down his cheeks, turned into pained gasps and then his body was shaking with heart-wrenching sobs. Maka had never seen her partner this way before.

Something broke in Maka and she encircle Soul's feeble body and pulled him tight against her chest. She held onto him, like he might float away, as sobs racked his body.

"Soul, its ok Soul," she whispered gently into his soft white hair as his sobs subsided into whimpers. She rubbed his back, comforting him. Slowly his arms loosened from around his legs and latched onto Maka's back.

He lifted his head and faced Maka. He pressed his forehead against hers and she felt her heart skip a beat. There was a look in his eyes, an emotion dominating everything, but Maka couldn't place it. "Maka," he hiccupped, "I love you."

…..

It was like being snapped back into place and she was staring up at the blue sky. Soul no longer was burning her hands, or felt heavy at all. But there was a pain in her lower back where she had been smashed with the foot of the witch.

Pain shot down her spine and she realized she probably fractured something. _Fuck, _she thought, _at least I can still move my feet. But this is bad. _She winced as she propped herself against the wall and Soul said, "Maka, what's wrong?!" At the sound of his worried tone she felt her heart flutter, but the pain searing her lower back quickly overpowered that.

"My back," was all she managed to gasp out. She looked over to see Black Star grinning at her, momentarily breaking from his battle with Mantis. "Kid," he yelled, "Soul and Maka are back."

But the moment didn't last long as Maka noticed Mantis hurtling towards her, breaking away from Black Star as he was distracted. That's when everything seemed to slow down and Maka was watching Mantis' blade going right toward her stomach.

The only reaction she had was to toss Soul out of the way just as he was glowing with transformation. The last thing she saw was Soul's wide, desperate, blood red eyes as the blade was plunged into her gut.

….

Ohmygersh, sorry guys to leave you with such a cliff hanger and taking so long to update. Anyways I will hopefully get to updating tomorrow! Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review!

-D


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry to leave you with such a cliffhanger guys, this is a sad chapter so prepare your tissues! Enjoy guys.

…..

Soul watched as Maka was thrust into the air, a sword through her middle. Her eyes met his, the emerald pools wide and filled with pain. Mantis giggles as she gave a flick of her wrist and Maka went flying and landed with a sickening thump on the ground.

Soul found himself rapidly moving toward her unmoving form. He didn't notice Black Star fly down and imbed Tsubaki in chain scythe form into the cackling witch's shoulder. All Soul could focus on was his wounded meister.

Mantis hissed in pain, she knew that she had to get out of there fast while the wounded girl distracted them. Without a word she levitated and flew out into the sky, specks of blood flying from her shoulder. Of course she would want a rematch, she realized with a smirk. But of course she would like to face them with grief plaguing their delicate human hearts. It would be an interesting experiment.

No one pursued the departing witch, too stunned to do anything. A few agonizing seconds passed as Soul skidded to a stop at Maka's head. Then a wail interrupted the silence as Tsubaki stumbled over to her best friend's body. She desperately pressed her hands against Maka's wounded stomach. Sobs racked her body as she tried to staunch the blood that freely flowed and pooled on the ground.

Kid kicked into gear and started to run before hopping onto his skateboard that materialized out of thin air. He flew ahead in a desperate attempt to get help for his friend.

Black Star stood with his hands over his mouth. For once he had nothing to say. He just stared down at his childhood pal who was bleeding all over the ground. There was nothing he could do for her. "She was supposed to see me become a god," he whispered to himself. His voice cracked with the force of tears trying to force their way past his eyes.

Liz was clinging to Patti, repeating over and over again, "Oh Death no, not Maka, not our Maka…" Patti stared ahead blankly, total shock taking over her body.

Soul looked into Maka's green eyes. They stared back at him, emotionless. He brushed a few strands of her loose hair back from her face. She looked at him and her lips twitched upward ever so slightly.

Soul couldn't wrap his mind over what was going on. As he looked at the face of his meister he noticed a stream of blood flowing from her soft lips. Someone was screaming and he wished they would stop. He couldn't think with the noise echoing in his eardrums. He was about to tell them to be quiet when he realized that it was him the awful sound was coming from.

His scream was low and desperate, erupting and flowing from his throat like an unstoppable gush of water. He ran out of breathe when he realized that his meister's eyes were becoming glazed over and the hand that had been gripping his, loosened. He choked back a sob and brought her limp hand up to his face, gently pressing it against his cheek. His other hand was fisted in her blonde hair and her head was on his lap.

"Maka? Talk to me Maka! Maka!" his pleading screech rattled the bones of the stunned group of teenagers.

…

_"I'm sorry Soul, but Maka is in a coma," Stein said gently to the white haired boy leaning against the wall._

_ "But she's still alive isn't she?" he replied weakly._

_ "Well yes but barely. We don't even know if she will wake up," Stein flinched at the sudden drop in Soul's wavelength. It looked so small, nestled delicately in the center of his chest. It didn't move just sat there, depression overpowering it._

_ "She probably wont wake up," Stein said softly. He hated telling this to the boy, especially in the fragile state he was in. But he wasn't going to lie; he didn't want to get his hopes up._

_ Soul didn't say anything, just propped himself up and walked through the door that held the sleeping girl behind it. Stein felt like he should follow, but he didn't have the heart to interrupt the boy from his grieving._

…..

Maka had been in a coma for three weeks. She needed to be hooked up to machines just to keep breathing. Although her bruises had healed her body refused to wake her mind up.

Soul sat solemnly next to Maka's bed. In the past three weeks a lot of people had come to visit Maka, and Soul always seemed to be next her or in the room sitting in the corner. The only time he left her was to go home or eat.

Many people had tried to talk to Soul, but after many failed attempts to even get him to look at them, they learned fast to just leave him alone. The only ones he would acknowledge were those who were there when Maka was stabbed, but he would only give them a grunt or nod in their direction.

Spirit walked into the infirmary and quietly closed the door behind him. He pulled up a chair and sat at the end of Maka's bed. He looked toward Soul who was blankly staring at the small hand in his own rough one.

"Soul, I need to talk to you. Feel free not to respond but just listen, ok?" Spirit's voice was uncharacteristically somber. "Maka's mom is coming tomorrow. She going to disconnect Maka from her machines. She wanted to get here to say goodbye and then unplug her."

Soul felt his blood boil up in his veins. For one of the first times in three weeks Soul opened his mouth and said something. "How dare she?" he spat. "What gives her the right to decide, she has barely been there for Maka at all, and she thinks she can just walk in and decide something like that. She's been gone for almost half of Maka's life!"

Spirit was looking down at his hands sadly as Soul turned to him. "Can't you do anything?" Soul asked.

"No," Spirit sighed, "Kami didn't allow me any custody, she makes all of Maka's medical decisions."

"Its not fair," Soul gasped, "Its just not fair." Tears were forming at the edge of his blood red eyes. He grasped his meister's hand tighter. He knew deep down that she was gone, but he couldn't stand to let her go.

"Why did she do that, why did she make sure I couldn't save her? Why couldn't it be me?" Soul whispered.

Spirit looked up at the broken boy in front of him. "Because she loved you," Spirit stood to leave.

When Spirit reached the door a quiet voice asked him, "Do you really think so?"

"Yes I do," Spirit said before continuing out into the hall and he closed the door behind him. He missed the small, sad smile creep over the boy's lips.

…

Soul was getting up to leave to the empty apartment he and Maka shared. The moon was peaking over the horizon, grinning madly. It felt as though it was mocking him.

He looked down at his partner. She looked so peaceful, so still. Her pale skin seemed to glow a beautiful orange color, as the light from the sunset cast its light down onto her. Soul was about to let go of the hand he had been holding for most of the day, but he remembered what was going to happen tomorrow. He would never see her again.

So instead of leaving, he locked the door and padded back over to where Maka lay. He grabbed her hand and climbed onto the bed next to her. He placed his head over her tiny chest and heard the faint, comforting sound of her heart.

Before he knew it tears were streaming down his face, dampening the sheets covering Maka's body. He wrapped his free arm around her waist protectively and snuggled up to the curve of her body.

Soul was rocked to sleep by the sound of his meister's gentle heartbeat and his quiet sobs.

….

Maka didn't know where she was, but it was nice. She didn't have to think. She was bathed in soft light and felt weightless. She felt completely at peace.

That is until she heard the sound of the music, just beyond her reach. She found herself wondering through the paradise that she now lived in, searching for the song. She came to a door, and walked through.

She found herself in a black and red room, and in the center of it was a boy with stark white hair playing the piano. Thoughts and feelings hit her like a wave. But one stuck out, _Soul._

The song he was playing was slow, beginning in the in the bass notes and creeping up to the high notes, and then he was playing both. The melody was unlike any Maka had heard before, especially from Soul.

She felt like this is what it would sound like if a piano was crying. As she thought this, tears blurred her vision slightly. Soul finished the piece darkly, and slouched down, covering his face with his hands.

Maka approached his slowly, and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. He whirled around and stared at her. She saw disbelief cross his eyes, and then disappointment. He turned back around and stared down at the black and white keys.

"That song sounded sad," Maka said.

Soul turned to look at her. "That's because I am sad," he replied dully.

"Why are you sad," Maka asked. This was awkward and she wanted to go back to the place she was before, but she felt she should be somewhere else. Nothing made sense right now.

"Because I've lost you," Soul replied matter-o-factly. He looked into her green eyes; she could see his were lost in pools of sadness.

"But, I'm right here," Maka said. The more she stayed here, the more confused she got.

Soul laughed sadly. "Ya, but this is a dream, silly."

"It is?" Maka said. "Is this your dream, Soul?"

"Yes, and what better dream to have then see you one last time," he grinned.

Maka turned to leave. It was to sickening to see Soul like this; she wanted to get back to the comforting place she was before. As she was about to open the door, she felt Soul's eyes on her and he said, "I really wish you would wake up Maka."

….

Maka's eyelids felt heavy and hard to open. She was strained to see, and was surprised to be looking up at a white ceiling bathed in moonlight instead of the cloudy place she thought she was going to when she opened the door in the black room.

Something was holding her down. She lifted her head and looked toward her feet. She was very surprised to see a disheveled Soul laying on top of her. His hair was messy and his clothes were wrinkled, he had the overall appearance of someone who hadn't been taking care of himself.

His eyes were clothes were closed in sleep but he didn't look peaceful. He was whimpering pitifully and his face was stained with tears, she felt what only could be his hand tighten around her fingers.

"Soul," she croaked out. She tried to lift herself up onto her elbows but pain shot through her stomach and she gasped.

Despite the pain she still tried to wake Soul. She had always waken him up whenever he was having a bad dream. And the look of anguish on his face was unbearable.

"Soul, wake up. Come on Soul." she tried to pat him awake weakly with her free hand but couldn't wake him.

"Maka, no Maka!" suddenly Soul screamed. Fresh tears poured down his face, "Maka…"

Maka couldn't stand this anymore, with as much strength as she could muster she yelled, "Soul, wake up, its ok Soul I'm right here!"

She was relieved when his eyelids fluttered open and dreary red eyes stared up at her. A look of disbelief crossed his face as he sat up, "Maka?" he asked with tears still leaking out of his eyes. A huge grin was spreading across.

"You were having a bad dream," she replied tiredly.

…

To tell you guys the truth I don't think I did a very good job, so sorry to all of you out there who didn't like it. The piano song Soul was playing in this chapter was supposed to be The Sixth Station by Joe Hisaishi. I leave on a camping trip tomorrow for four days. I'll try to update tomorrow before I leave but don't count on it. Anyways reviews would be awesome, thanks for everyone who read it!

-D


	6. Chapter 6

Finally updated, sorry to keep everyone waiting. Anyways enjoy the next chapter!

…..

Soul stood in front of the oven with his hand buried in his hair in frustration. He was glowering intently at the pot of spaghetti sauce bubbling on the stove. "Now do I use two tablespoons of oregano, or one…?" he mumbled to himself.

Just then Blair bounced through the door. "Oh Souly, are you making spaghetti for Maka? How sweet! Can I stay for dinner?" she asked musically.

"No Blair, we just got you out of the house!" he glared at her with the same intensity of his staring contest with the marinara sauce a few moments ago. "How do you even still have the key, I thought you gave us back your set?"

"Oh Soul, I had a spare made, you know, to check on you two love birds," Blair replied with a seductive wink. Soul felt his face grow hot. She stalked towards Soul and shoved her large breasts up against his chest. He had grown taller and she could never get "the girls" up to his face anymore.

Soul rolled his eyes and covered his nose with his shirt's sleeve. He could feel blood about to burst from his nostrils from the sexy kitty in front of him. Suddenly, the pair whirled around towards the kitchen as an extremely loud alarm sounded. Smoke was billowing out of the oven where Soul had obviously forgot about the garlic bread he had put in there to bake.

"Ah fuck it," Soul yelled over the alarm as he ran and pulled the black bread out and threw it onto the counter. He then yanked the window open and used a hand towel in an attempt to get the smoke out of the apartment. Blair turned off the smoke alarm off with a snap of her fingers.

"Soul, I'm surprised that you haven't burned down the house down without me here," Blair said with her hands on her hips and an underhanded smile tugging on her lips.

"That was all your damn fault!" Soul yelled as he juggled the hot bread and shoved it into the trash. "Maybe if you hadn't been distracting me the bread wouldn't have burned!"

"Oh don't go pinning this on me! And are you the provider for the house now?" she asked with a provocative wink.

"I've always been the provider, especially when you were here. Now leave," Soul deadpanned. He would have looked scary as he scowled at her, if not for the fact that he had an apron with the words Soul Eater with hearts all around it. Maka had gotten him that for Halloween and he always wore it when he cooked.

"Oh, fine, you don't need to be all stingy! If you want me to go I'll go."

"I want you to go."

"Hmff, you're no fun," Blair turned around hotly and walked towards the door. "Oh and tell Maka I hope she feels better soon," she said before she left, with all playfulness gone from her voice.

"Will do," Soul said with a smile and with that Blair headed out the door. He turned back towards the spaghetti and decided that there should be two tablespoons of oregano. "This is going to be the best damn spaghetti Maka will ever taste," he yelled with a cocky grin.

…

Flashback

After Maka had woken up she had to stay another week. Tonight was the only time Soul had been away from her, and only because her mom had decided to visit. She had only come a week later because she had to take a detour and visit this village in the desert. (Soul guessed now that her daughter wasn't in a coma, killing her wasn't a priority.) Nobody had the heart to tell Maka that the real reason her mother had come was to say "goodbye."

Soul couldn't stand to see that selfish bitch that Maka worshipped, that's why he had decided to come home. And also the fact that he probably he would have punched her flaky ass, and it was uncool to punch a girl, even a bitch like Kami. Maka's dad would drop her off at the house after her mom had seen her and visited. Maka's mom would be catching the late flight out tonight.

Soul decided the best thing to do was come home, take a shower, and make a nice dinner for Maka. So here he was, slaving over the oven to make some kick-ass spaghetti.

….

Soul had just finished boiling the spaghetti noodles when he heard the front door creek open. He walked over to see Spirit helping Maka in through the door, and she making quiet a fuss. Spirit looked down at his daughter lovingly despite it.

Soul crossed over to where they were and took Maka's arm from Spirit. "Listen, I wouldn't want you to hurt your back or something," he said with a sly grin.

"You-you little cretin!" Spirit fumed.

Soul laughed, "Well I got her from here old man."

"You are a fool if you think that I am going to leave my delicate little flower with you. I'll be spending the night with you two!"

"Say what?" said Soul who was clearly taken aback.

"You could take advantage of her in her fragile state," Spirit whined, "she wouldn't be able to defend herself if you came onto her!"

Maka's arm came flying down towards Spirit and a book crashed into his skull. _In her "fragile" state I'm guessing her Maka Chop still packs a hell of a punch, _Soul thought with a smirk.

"Papa, go home," Maka said to her father crouching on the ground clutching his head. After a couple of minutes and a lot of grumbling Spirit made his way out of the apartment and down to his car.

Maka slammed the door, loudly, behind him. She slowly turned to face Soul, "So, did you make dinner?" she asked with a smile. _She looks adorable, _Soul thought.

"Uh, ya I did, just for you," he said. He noticed that she blushed a little at his comment. She made her way to the counter but stopped and wheezed. She clutched her stomach and Soul was there in an instant, firmly but gently wrapping his arms around her.

"Be careful, Tiny Tits, wouldn't want you to get hurt," Soul said quietly. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Soul could smell Maka's strawberry shampoo and breathed in deeply. Her skin was so soft and he pressed his face into the crook of her neck. He could feel her pulse start to race under his lips.

Abruptly, the whistle of the tea pot made both of them jump and Maka said shakily, "Um, that's the tea. I'll get it."

"No, don't worry, I'll get it!" Soul said as he untangled his arms from Maka. "Anyways I bought you The Hunger Games movie." **Yay Hunger Games came out yesterday!**

"You did? Thank you Soul!" Maka said. She had been waiting for it to come out before she watched it, she didn't really like the movie theaters.

She plopped down on the couch as Soul served up the spaghetti. He walked over to where Maka was sitting and set down their plates on the coffee table. He started the movie and sat down next to her.

…..

Maka stared at the T.V. screen. She was trying to pay attention to the movie but Soul had scooted over and was now subconsciously leaning into her. Her skin felt warm where he touched her, and whenever he shifted her cheeks flushed red.

Suddenly everything went black. The power had gone out and taken all the light with it.

"Damn it all. Hold on Maka, I'll go get a flashlight," he said as he got up. As he heaved himself up she felt the warmth from his arm leave her. Maka got up and made her way over to the kitchen where Soul was digging through a drawer for the batteries were kept. She wanted to help so she began to walk around the counter. Her eyes hadn't adjusted and she felt a sharp pain her stomach.

She hissed in pain and leaned against the counter top, which she had run into right into her wound. Swiftly, Soul was there, lifting her up and cradling her in his arms. His breath was hot in her hair and she flushed at the unanticipated contact.

"You idiot, what the hell were you thinking? Why can't you just let me do something for once?" he growled.

"Because I'm not a weak little girl, Soul," she retorted.

"But your hurt."

"That doesn't mean I'm helpless!"

"Can't you just except some help."

"I've let you take care of me all night! I can take care of myself you know."

Soul hissed in annoyance. He set her on her feet but had one arm wrapped affectionately around her waist. He used his other hand to flick the flashlight on and shined it up to his face. A large, devious smile crossed his lips.

"Soul?" Maka asked suspiciously.

"Hold on Tiny Tits," he said and swung her up so she was hanging off his back. She squeaked in surprise, clinging to his neck and wrapping her legs around his thin waist.

"Soul, what are you doing?" she squealed as he climbed out the window and started crawling up the wall to the roof. When he got up to the roof he let her down gently and brushed off the dirt on the ground.

He motioned for her to lie down and he did the same. She looked at him skeptically but then hesitantly positioned herself down next to him. As she rested her head against the cold concrete of the roof she gasped.

The Milky Way was spread across the sky, countless bright little lights dancing across the purple atmosphere. The laughing moon was nowhere in sight, just the beautiful stars. The lights from the city were all out, allowing what seemed like the whole universe to become visible.

Soul's fingers brushed against her hand and without even knowing it, she slipped her hand into his. Suddenly the stars were replaced by Soul's pale face hovering above her, a deep pink staining his cheeks.

He leaned down until his breath was tickling her face; she noticed he smelled like cinnamon. It was Maka who finally broke the tiny barrier there was between their lips. Soft skin brushed up against her and Souls hand reached up to cup the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her soft, blonde hair.

After a moment more of the drawn out kiss Soul leaned back to laying next to her. She was still clutching his hand, only more tightly now. The two sat in silence as a soft wind ruffled Maka's bangs. She breathed in deeply through her nose and noted the smell of rain heavy on the air.

After about ten minutes of enjoying the comfortable silence between the two, Soul spoke up, "Hey Maka?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Again silence ensued but was soon broken by Maka. "Hey Soul?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Love you too."

….

All right I'm done with the chapter, I'm going to try and start another Soul Eater story soon, this one being an AU. Reviews please! I'll update soon.

-D


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update, but with the start of school and my other story I've had no time. Anyways here is what you have all been waiting for. Enjoy! (And I don't own Soul Eater or Maka and Soul would have fucked ALONG time ago haha.)

…..

"Now hold still while I take out the stitches. It might sting a bit," Nygus said. Soul was sitting in the corner of the room, his head dipped down to be polite. Maka didn't notice that when she took off her shirt for the examination Soul kept peeking up at her and smirking.

"Now that the stitches are out you can begin training again. But remember, take it easy ok? I don't want you to break the wound open or anything," the bandaged woman scolded. Maka slipped her shirt back on and twisted around experimentally. Besides a slight stinging from the wound everything felt great.

"You ready to go?" Soul asked. His crimson eyes seemed to glow from beneath a curtain a white bangs. He stood and gestured towards the door. Maka nodded and followed him out.

They walked through the empty hallway in a comfortable silence. It had been three or so weeks sense their first kiss and neither had mentioned it. It was just quietly acknowledged, they told nobody but everyone knew they had admitted to each other the obvious.

Soul walked a pace or two behind Maka, watching her with a protective eye. "So… are you ready to go see Lord Death?" Maka asked tentatively.

"Not really," Soul sighed, stretching his arms out behind him.

"Oh stop being so lazy," ordered Maka fondly. She glanced back at Soul and smiled. He was staring at her with his droopy eyes and he was in his usual slouched position. The laughing sun's light dripped in through the window, bathing him in a warm glow. She couldn't imagine a day without him by her side.

Soul raised an eyebrow at her quizzically, and smiled back. She could see it in his eyes that he felt the same way.

She turned back around when she felt a blush pepper her cheeks. Suddenly long arms wrapped around her from behind and scooped her up so she was pressed against a warm chest.

"Soul?" Maka squeaked. She looked up at him and the large toothy grin spread across his face. He nuzzled his nose into her soft hair and he breathed out contentedly. His breath warmed her head and she snuggled into his jacket. He smelled like sunlight and cinnamon.

After a couple of minutes of their heartfelt embrace Soul lifted his head from her and glanced down into her emerald green eyes. He lowered his head until their lips were brushing together.

"Maka…" he whispered against her lips.

Maka hummed happily against him and he shivered. He nestled her closer to him and walked down the empty hall. He headed toward a door that read **Death Room **with Maka still cushioned protectively against him.

"Soul, you can let me go now," Maka said after a couple seconds of silence.

"Hmm?" he glanced down at her as though just realizing that she was there. He sighed and let her feet to the ground but kept an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Soul, if my dad sees you like this he'll flip," Maka said. Soul grumbled but reluctantly let her go. Maka would be lying if she said she didn't feel a twinge of loneliness as his arm left her.

…..

"Hello, hey, what' up?" said a familiar masked figure as he bounced energetically around the pair.

"Hello Lord Death, how are you?" asked Maka politely. Spirit stood behind Lord Death glaring daggers at Soul who was slouching behind Maka, a smug grin playing on his lips.

"I should be asking you that Maka-chan. Do you think that you'd be up for another mission?" Death asked with a tilt of his head.

Maka had been hoping he'd ask her this. She hated being helpless and she was ready to test her skills on a pre-kishin or witch. So she said "Yes!" enthusiastically.

But immediately after the words had escaped her mouth she felt despair through Soul's wavelength and his body stiffen in horror behind her.

"Good, the witch Mantis has made an appearance in a small village off the coast of Portugal and we need you and Soul to take care of the problem once and for all."

"Don't you think it's too soon?!" Soul asked loudly. Everyone turned towards the snowy haired boy.

"No not at all, Soul, in fact I think its perfect. The battle is fresh in both your minds and that will give you two an advantage," Shinigami answered.

"I don't think this is perfect!" yelled Soul. "What if she gets hurt like last time? What if we don't get help in time." Everyone looked at the desperate kid in shock.

"Soul, the only reason Maka got hurt last time was the fact that you and her were having problems with syncing your soul wavelengths. But Stein has informed me that it is no longer an issue. I doubt you will have any problem this time."

"But what if there is a problem?!" Soul was screaming. His hands were fists by his side. Frosty bangs covered his eyes and his mouth was set in a grimace.

"Soul, we are doing this," Maka said gently to him. Her green eyes were wide as she waited for him to look up at her. "The decision is final." He didn't look up just growled angrily and stomped out of the room.

After the door slammed Death turned towards toward Maka. Spirit looked on with wide eyes but didn't say anything.

"Well this is awkward. I think you should go talk to your partner Maka, your plane leaves the day after tomorrow," Death said.

"Thank you, and I am sorry," Maka said before scuttling quickly out the door after Soul.

….

Maka wasn't surprised that she didn't see Soul outside the door. She wasn't surprised that his motorcycle was gone from the parking lot either. She was surprised however that he was home and his yellow motorcycle was parked outside of the apartment.

She opened the door and found Soul sitting on the couch. His face was lying in his hands.

"Soul," Maka asked softly. Soul slowly lifted his face to look at her. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks red from crying.

"Oh Soul…" Maka whispered. Suddenly he was up and he pressed her against the wall. She gasped as he growled, his hands tightening on her arms.

"How could you do that?!" he yelled at her. His deep crimson eyes glared into her green ones. She made no move, just stared at his face.

"Are you stupid?!" his voice cracked. "Do you think you can mess up against this witch again?!" he was gasping now. "What do you think I would do without you," his voice trembled. A fraught sob escaped his lips and his face crashed into her shoulder.

Maka caught his body and they both sank to the floor, Soul cradled in Maka's lap, shoulders shaking in silent sobs. They stayed like that, until Soul's crying died down to whimpers.

"I'm so sorry," Maka said gently. Soul quieted and lifted his face, from her now damp shirt, up to hers. His lips brushed against hers before pressing hard to them. He worked hungrily sliding his tongue along her bottom rim, begging for entrance.

Maka parted her lips slightly and he shoved his tongue hungrily into her mouth, exploring her moist cave. Maka was expecting that having Soul's tongue in her mouth would be gross but it wasn't. She decided he tasted good, and began to timidly brushing her tongue against his, and finally enfolding around his.

They broke apart, and he leaned heavily against her. He whispered into her ear, "It's ok. Just don't do anything stupid," Her hand snaked around his fingers and she squeezed them reassuringly.

He pushed himself to his feet and pulled her to up by her hand. Soul led Maka to the couch and pushed her onto the worn pillows. He walked into the hall and pulled a blanket out of the closet.

He returned to the Maka and lay down, pulling her onto his chest. She didn't question him or struggle as he covered the two of them with his blanket. She just enjoyed the smell of cinnamon and the sound of his breathing and the steady sound of his heartbeat.

Maka succumbed to the gentle waves of sleep bathed in soft moonlight and entwined in Soul Eater Evans' body.

….

There you go, I hope you liked my attempt at fluff. If someone thinks this story needs a lemon go ahead and message it to me. But if no one does I wont do it. Anyways, I'll try to update soon and as always reviews please! Love you guys,

-D


	8. Chapter 8

Eek, I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated recently. I wasn't feeling to good about my writing ability so I took a break. But I'm back now, so here's a lemon to make up for my lack of posting;) Enjoy!

Rain pounded down on the window of the train as it rolled down the tracks. Maka had her head up against the glass, fogging it with her warm breath. It was dull and gloomy outside, the trees seemed gray covered by thick fog as they whizzed by.

Soul sat in the corner, his head lying against his chest. He was snoring, grumbling occasionally in his sleep. Maka smiled at him, but it faded as she watched the landscape pass, taking them farther away from Death City, and closer to the witch that had scarred her insides. Mantis was last heard of harvesting souls in the north, and that's where they were headed.

There was a little stone of fear bubbling up in Maka's stomach. She wasn't used to feeling fear, but the thought of losing Soul or any of her friends scared her. Her and Soul had just found something great to share, and what if they lost it before they even had time to express it?

She glance over at her partner's sleeping form. After a small internal debate she made up her mind and walked over towards him. She sat down tentatively at his feet and gently prodded him. He grumbled but opened his eyes a slit and glanced over at her.

He was about to make a snarky comment but then he saw her face; wide eyes and a cute blush peppering her cheeks. He sat up and grabbed her hand, "What's wrong, Maka?" He asked.

"I… I've realized something," she said as she looked down at their hands intertwined together. She looked back up at him. "I love you Soul, more than anything in the world."

Her face shot up and watery emerald eyes looked straight into wide crimson ones. "I can't face this witch without showing you that," she whispered. Suddenly Soul's arms wrapped tight around the small of Maka's back.

"Show me then," he whispered huskily into her ear. His hot breath against the skin of her neck made her shiver and sink deeper into his grasp. He lifted her so she straddling his waist. Maka's pink lips grazed against his softly, and then she was kissing him roughly. Her tongue licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth.

She attacked him fiercely, their tongues slipping over each other and her teeth clacked against his. He moaned into her mouth as she twisted on his lap, unintentionally grinding against his hardening member.

She did it again, and when she got the same reaction, she started to rub against him faster and harder. Heat had begun to pool in between her legs from the friction their clothes rubbing against each other.

"I won't be able to control myself if you do that anymore," Soul hissed into her hair. He was clutching her waist tightly, and when she disregarded his words and continued her work, he moved her hips himself, slamming her down and dragging her across his front.

"Soul," she groaned, and sat up on her knees so her small breasts were his face. He growled and unbuttoned her blouse, latching onto the skin above her bra, while he reached around her back to unhook it.

After a few failed attempts Soul, frustrated, ripped it from her body and flung it across the boxcar. He shoved her body down so he was leaning over her exposed chest. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with one hand, while he pinched her hardening nipple with the other. He sucked on the other breast with his mouth, nipping her skin lightly.

She moaned at his sharp teeth grazing her exposed skin. He sucked roughly around her breasts, leaving small, purple marks along her heaving chest.

Maka pushed him up, ignoring his possessive growl and tried to lift his shirt over his head. Soul lifted his arms and his worn orange shirt was tumbling over his face and to the ground.

Maka bit his earlobe and licked the hollow of his neck, slowly making her way down his chest and stopping to nip lightly at his nipples. Soul whined as she made her way down to the fuzzy white hairs above his pant line. She could see the top of his favorite black boxers peaking over his low hanging pants.

Maka cursed herself as she fumbled with the button, hoping that Soul wouldn't get impatient but Soul was shell shocked, desperately trying to grasp the fact that his meister was unbuttoning his pants.

They slid easily off his slim hips, giving Maka a view of just how big Soul was, his member straining to free itself from the confines of his constricting shorts. She heard Soul hiss through his teeth as she tentatively reached out to touch him. She gently slid the boxers down his legs and his member popped free. She grasped him and was shocked to find his hot skin almost burning her fingers.

Soul moaned when Maka started sliding her hand up and down along his length. He grabbed her hand and showed her how to hold it, to press harder. Soon she was moving fast and Soul could barely contain his uncool shrieks.

_He's so hot, _she thought. She couldn't get his hot skin off of her mind, _maybe this will cool him down. _She took his tip into her mouth, and soon she was running her tongue up and down his hard, smooth skin. She cupped his balls, rolling them experimentally in her hand while jacking off the base of his dick with her hand.

When she wrapped her mouth around him, Soul couldn't help but buck into her mouth, and was surprised when she didn't gag. She grabbed his hands and placed them around her pigtails.

_She must be a masochist, _thought Soul as he began to push himself in and out of her hot mouth.

"Fuck, Maka!" Soul yelled, letting go of her head, but she continued to deep throat him. "Maka, stop… I'm… shit… I'm going to-" He didn't have time to pull out as his hot come washed down her throat.

Soul started to harden again as he realized that his lover had swallowed everything and was now licking her lips with a thoughtful look on her face.

Soul pushed her over again, and ran his hands up her smooth legs. She groaned under his touch. He kissed the inside of her knee, slowly trailing kisses up her legs. She gasped quietly as his hot breath reached the inside of her upper thigh. She wanted him so bad, but he stopped and hovered over her panty clad core.

"Soul," she moaned, "please."

"Please what," Soul said with a wicked grin.

"Touch me," she squeaked.

"Say, master, please touch me."

"Soul!"

"Do it, or I won't," he growled.

Maka squirmed under his piercing presence. "Please, master, please pleasure me," she said in a small whisper. That was enough for Soul and after a quick tearing sound, her panties and skirt were across the room and Soul's hot breath was washing over her glistening heat.

She moaned loudly when his tongue flitted across her lips, and tickled her clitoris. He began to suck, nipping softly at her clit. His fingers ventured up and dipped into her, pumping and curling inside her.

"Faster," she gasped, and Soul snorted around his meal, but his finger pumped into her. He added a second, making a scissoring motion inside of her, and she was writhing in his grasp. He could feel her muscles tightening and her moans were growing louder, signaling the coming climax. To finish with a bang he quickly added his two other fingers. He pumped deep, his long, pianist fingers reaching to stroke her g-spot, while his lips made a vacuum around her clit.

She came with a yell, which was silenced by Soul's wet lips. She tasted herself on him as her orgasm wracked her body. Her juices flowed over Soul's fingers and down his arm. She gasped and looked at his face. Red met green in a blaze, and Maka nodded.

He pushed into her and she tightened her arms around his neck. He waited for her to adjust and soon she was slowly bucking into him. He growled and pumped into her, growing harder with each movement. Her legs found their way around his waist and she hissed as he pounded into her.

"Too big," she moaned into Soul's ear, "you're too big!"

"Turn around," he ground out. He lifted her with surprising force, and soon her ass was in the air and her face pressed against the seat cushion. He entered her swiftly and pounded her harder.

She gasped at this new angle. He was sliding past her g-spot with every thrust, bringing her closer to her second orgasm with every movement.

"God Maka, you are so fucking tight," He could feel a coil in his stomach tighten, but he wanted her to come first. "Come for me," he hissed out, and pounded into her harder than before.

She cried out as it hit her with full power, this time was much more intense than the last. As her juices flowed over his pumping cock and muscle walls tightened impossibly over him, he came with a blasting force, emptying himself inside her.

They lied together in the now dark train car, a provided blanket thrown haphazardly over the two naked bodies.

"You won't lose me," Soul whispered to her sleeping form. "And I won't lose you, because I won't let some stupid witch ruin our love." He gently pet her ashy blonde hair as his eyes slipped shut. "It's time for me to have the courage for the both of us."

So that was my first lemon, what did you guys think? Thanks again for your patience and sorry if my lemon sucked. I'll try and update soon, thanks!

~D


End file.
